


Offline

by buttercreamfrosting



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Attempt at Humor, Developing Relationship, Drabble Collection, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pining, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 19:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11424246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttercreamfrosting/pseuds/buttercreamfrosting
Summary: A collection of prompt fills and drabbles cross-posted on my tumblr.





	1. "I swear my house is haunted." Iwaizumi & Oikawa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [#140: "I swear my house is haunted."](https://icecreamwithsprinkles.tumblr.com/post/162315638705/nearly-200-writing-prompts-feel-free-to-reblog)
> 
> requested by [janespendlove](http://janespendlove.tumblr.com)

The incessant vibrating started just as Hajime felt himself finally slipping out of consciousness. He was jerked back to the realm of the living, heart jumping painfully in his chest. Grunting, he turned himself over to check his clock.

02:53.

Hajime knew exactly who would be calling him at three in the god damn morning, and he had a pretty good idea as to why. Sighing, he flopped onto his back, hoping against all hope that, just this once, Shittykawa would give up and let him _sleep_.

Three minutes of grating plastic-on-wood vibrations later, Hajime would have no such luck. He cursed as he sat up and answered his phone.

“What do you wa-“

_“Iwa-chan, I swear my house is haunted.”_

Hajime heaved a tired sigh, rubbing a hand roughly over his face. “Just go to sleep, Shittykawa. Your house is not haunted.”

_”Yes it_ is, _Iwa-chan!”_

Had it been under any other circumstance, Hajime would have actually been worried at the urgency in Oikawa’s voice. But right now, Hajime really wanted to get some fucking shut-eye and he was in no mood to deal with Oikawa and his dumb conspiracy theories. He sighed again, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“You’re just scared from that movie we watched earlier. Just…look at pictures of puppies or something if you’re too scared to sleep.”

_”It was not just the movie! I heard footsteps, Iwa-chan._ _Footsteps!”_

_For fuck’s sake._

“Have you considered that you do, in fact, have a family that lives in your house? And that it is very likely that someone from said family may have gotten up to—I don’t know—use the bathroom?”

_”Okay, but there was also this big gust of wind, and—I swear on Captain Kirk’s life, Iwa-chan—it shook the entire house.”_

“It shook the entire neighborhood, dumbass. The forecast said there’s going to be a storm tonight. You even left my house early to beat the rain, remember?”

There were a few moments of silence on the other end before Oikawa spoke up in a small voice. _”I should have just stayed the night at your house.”_

As ridiculous as Oikawa sometimes is, he has been known to handle horror movies quite badly. Feeling a tad guilty about his irritation at being woken up, Hajime decided to indulge Oikawa. “Because my house isn’t haunted?”

_”No.”_

“No?”

_”No. Because that movie was too scary and I really don’t want to be alone right now.”_

Well, shit. Hajime’s irritation had been completely replaced with a mix of fondness and guilt. With a small laugh he said, “See? I was right, you dumbass.”

_“Yes, yes, you were right, Iwa-chan.”_

The hint of defeat in Oikawa’s voice pulled at Hajime’s heart strings and Hajime knew that, by all costs, he needed to help his friend feel more at ease.

“Tell you what. Call me on Skype and we can look at puppy pictures together until you feel better. Sound good?”

_”Yes. Thank you, Iwa-chan.”_

Hajime felt his cheeks warm as his face broke into a smile. “Also, next time we watch a movie, we’ll watch a comedy-action-thriller.”

_”With aliens?”_ Oikawa was starting to sound more like himself already.

“With aliens.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [here it is on tumblr](https://icecreamwithsprinkles.tumblr.com/post/162338135425/janespendlove-requested-a-number-of-prompts-from)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


	2. "You owe me." Kuroo &; Suga; implied kurotsuki ft pining!Kuroo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [#105: "You owe me."](https://icecreamwithsprinkles.tumblr.com/post/162315638705/nearly-200-writing-prompts-feel-free-to-reblog)
> 
> requested by [scribblekei](http://scribblekei.tumblr.com/)

“Hey, Sugawara,” Tetsurou called out, as he approached the aforementioned at the vending machine just outside of the gym.

“Hmm?” Sugawara inquired after making his selection. The _ker-thunk_ of the beverage being dispensed sounded as he turned toward Tetsurou, eyebrows raised and the corners of his lips quirked upward in an open invitation for Tetsurou to continue.

Tetsurou opened his mouth to speak, but closed it immediately as he was hit with the realization that he was about to gush to Sugawara Koushi about all of the progress he’d made in fostering open communication with his reluctant disciple, Tsukishima Kei. It was an impulsive move, the product of lingering giddiness from the conversation they had at lunch, which consisted of witty banter and a few small laughs. Tetsurou’s heart had skipped a beat and his breath had caught in his throat each time Tsukki cracked the tiniest of smirks, accompanied by an amused snort. He had been playing the conversation over and over inside his head and felt his mouth spread into what was probably a dopey, lovestruck grin with each replay and all he wanted to do was tell someone, _anyone,_ just how _cute_ Tsukki is.

He was in the middle of one such replay when he had spotted Sugawara. His brain decided that, since Sugawara was the first person who knew Tsukki that Tetsurou had caught alone, Tetsurou should saunter over and unload the whirlwind of thoughts and feelings cooped up inside his own mind onto this poor, unsuspecting individual.

When his conscience finally caught on to what his body was about to do, it commanded an immediate _abort mission_ and Tetsurou had never been so glad that he caught himself before doing something incredibly stupid.

Now, Tetsurou knew that he would be victim to relentless teasing by anyone he confided his debatably embarrassing thoughts in. Kenma would shoot him looks of disgust while blocking out half of his words, but he would ultimately be glad that Tetsurou found someone to think of with affection and, more importantly, to obsess over other than him.

(Yes, Tetsurou does acknowledge the fact that he fusses over his childhood friend a bit more than is considered normal, but he can’t help it. Kenma is a little brother and Tetsurou just wants him to be happy and to be able to enjoy his life to the fullest. Who could fault him for that?)

Yaku would most certainly laugh at him and make some sort of remark about how pathetic Tetsurou is for having an apparent crush—yes, Tetsurou knows a crush when he sees one—on a first year from a school in a prefecture hours away by train. That would frustrate Tetsurou to no end if it weren’t for the fact that Yaku had absolutely zero room to talk, seeing as he had an embarrassingly obvious crush of his own on their resident skyscraper and all around disaster of a volleyball player, Haiba Lev.

(Okay, Tetsurou had to admit that Lev improved a lot since he first joined the volleyball team, and he is rather proud of the kid, but still. It’s _Lev.)_

Sawamura’s teasing would all be in good fun, as he would be over the moon at the prospect of perhaps his most troublesome kouhai making a positive connection with someone. Now that Tetsurou thinks about it, Sawamura would be the ideal choice to excitedly gush about Tsukki to.

If Sawamura was the ideal choice, Sugawara was the exact opposite, for Tetsurou knew that he would not survive whatever Sugawara would launch at him in that subtle way of his. That man is very dangerous. He has the ability to set a person on edge, make them second guess their every move without knowing where this sudden paranoia came from. Tetsurou is a fairly decent judge of character on most occasions and he knows to hold back on his antics with certain people. Sugawara is the prime example of one of those people.

So, Tetsurou decided to change his course of action.

Looking off to the side, he raised a hand up to rub the back of his neck sheepishly. “I, uh, kind of ran out of money and I was wondering if you might be able to spot me for an apple juice?”

Tetsurou could see on Sugawara’s face that he was definitely not buying it, as one of his eyebrows was raised in incredulity, but, while dangerous, he was a good person and knew when not to push people. To Tetsurou’s relief, Sugawara smiled a bright smile that said he was always happy to help a friend in need and agreed with a “Sure, no problem!”

Tetsurou relaxed and set his face into his usual easy grin as Sugawara purchased the apple juice and grabbed both his and Tetsurou’s drinks out of the machine. Tetsurou thanked him profusely as he took his juice box. He meant it in more ways than one when he told Sugawara, “Thanks, man, I appreciate it. You really saved me.”

“It’s my pleasure.” Sugawara’s sunny smile shifted ever so slightly, a mischievous glint appearing in his eyes, as he added, “But you owe me.”

Sugawara winked and Tetsurou flinched, hopefully not noticeably. It seems that Sugawara also had double meaning behind his words and Tetsurou was not able to relax for the remainder of their weekend practice matches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [here it is on tumblr](https://icecreamwithsprinkles.tumblr.com/post/162686803635/oo-105-for-the-writing-promt-if-it-was-that)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


	3. "Prove it." kurotsuki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [#30: "Prove it."](https://icecreamwithsprinkles.tumblr.com/post/162687047405/send-me-a-number-and-pairing-and-ill-write-you-a)
> 
> requested by [holydumpling](http://holydumpling.tumblr.com)

The first time Kei and Kuroo hung out alone, just the two of them, they met up at a library to study. Kuroo had told Kei that he could help him ace his organic chemistry exam that was coming up the next week.

“Prove it,” Kei had said.

(At that point he was desperate for any help he could get.)

So, they met up at the library and cracked down for a few hours, Kuroo helping Kei through problem sets and teaching him tips and tricks to help remember compounds. A week later, Kei sent Kuroo a text saying he got a 98 on his exam.

Kei always sought Kuroo’s help whenever he had trouble with his classes after that.

 

* * *

 

The first time Kei and Kuroo hung out alone, just the two of them, outside of the library, Kuroo showed up at Kei’s apartment with a DVD and a shit eating grin. He had told Kei that anyone who has not seen his favorite movie has not lived and _trust me; it will be the funniest thing you will ever see in your entire life._

“Prove it,” Kei had said.

(His schoolwork had been getting stressful and he figured he could use a good laugh.)

So, Kuroo went over to Kei’s apartment and they watched the movie together. Kei laughed his ass off.

They then got into the habit of showing each other their favorite movies, TV shows, and videogames a couple times a week, grateful for the few hours of relief before getting back to the grind.

 

* * *

 

The first time Kei and Kuroo went on a sort-of not date, Kuroo had told Kei that he knew where to get the best strawberry shortcake in all of Japan.

“Prove it,” Kei had said.

(It had been quite some time since he last indulged himself.)

It might not have been the best in all of Japan, but it was undoubtedly better than any he had tried in Tokyo.

They went on a lot of sort-of not dates after that; each time, Kuroo claimed that he knew the best something or other in a given geographical region.

“Tsukki, trust me, this is the best salted grilled mackerel pike on the block.”

“You are about to try the best karaage in the prefecture.”

“Seriously, the best yakiniku in the world.”

“The best tonkotsu ramen between these two establishments.”

(Kei rolled his eyes at that last one.)

 

* * *

 

 The first time Kei and Kuroo held hands, Kuroo had told Kei, “I betcha I have the coldest hands out of anyone you know.”

“Prove it,” Kei had said.

(He needed to know for science, he told himself.)

So, Kuroo grabbed his hand and laced their fingers together. An hour later, they hadn’t let go and Kuroo’s hand no longer felt like ice.

Any time Kuroo wanted to hold Kei’s hand after that, he told Kei that his hands were _literally about to freeze off and only you have the ability to warm them up._ It always worked.

 

* * *

 

The first time Kei and Kuroo kissed, Kuroo had said, “Hey Tsukki, I’m a really good kisser.”

“Prove it.”

Kuroo was a damn good kisser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [here it is on tumblr](https://icecreamwithsprinkles.tumblr.com/post/162721128670/for-the-prompt-fill-thingie-30-kurotsuki-3)
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


	4. "Why did you have this in your closet?" Ushijima & Tendou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [#29: "Why did you have this in your closet?"](https://icecreamwithsprinkles.tumblr.com/post/162687047405/send-me-a-number-and-pairing-and-ill-write-you-a)
> 
> requested by [janespendlove](http://janespendlove.tumblr.com)

“Wakatoshi-kun.”

“Hm.”

“Why did you have this in your closet?”

Wakatoshi looked up from his homework to see Tendou holding up last week’s Shounen Jump. Ah.

“I meant to take note of a few products to try out before returning it to you. It seems I have forgotten.”

Tendou twisted his face into a look Wakatoshi had seen on him more than a few times; his eyebrows pulled together and his lips pursed lopsidedly. Wakatoshi was not entirely sure of the meaning behind said look, but he suspected it had to do with confusion in regard to the reasoning behind an individual’s actions, as Tendou usually followed up with a question of the sort.

“Do you ever read anything other than the ads, Wakatoshi?” Tendou did indeed appear to be confused, though Wakatoshi couldn’t understand why.

“I simply read what I find to be the most enjoyable.”

“And you find the _ads_ to be the most enjoyable?”

“They are very informative and I have had much success in the past with products I have found in your magazines.” It really is straightforward reasoning. Wakatoshi cannot fathom why others think it strange.

“Well, ya did have really soft hair that one time,” Tendou conceded, “and that week where your room smelled like heaven was a pretty good week.”

Wakatoshi fondly remembered the time he bought a scented candle marketed to relieve stress. To his mild disappointment, the candle only lasted a week, but everyone who entered his room during that week left in particularly good spirits.

“BUT!”—Tendou’s eyes widened in what Wakatoshi could only describe as enthusiastic curiosity—“Do you ever read any of the manga? That’s why I lent it to ya in the first place, ya doof.”

“I most often read Gintama. This week’s was quite humorous.”

Tendou’s eyes grew to the point that it appeared his eyeballs might pop out of his head—not that that was possible, of course—and his mouth formed a tight O shape as he emitted a high pitched noise, not unlike that of a whistling tea kettle. Wakatoshi noted that this reaction was most likely due to a mixture of excitement and surprise.

“Why didn’t you tell me, Wakatoshiiii?!”

Wakatoshi did not understand his shock, as he replied, “You never asked.”

The noise that came out of Tendou’s mouth this time was surely one of frustration, as he scrunched up his face and pulled on his hair. _He may go bald one day if he continues to do that._ He then abruptly straightened his posture, an excited grin spread across his face.

He raised his arms, palms to the ceiling, leaning back in exaltation, as he hollered, “I HAVE SOMEONE TO TALK ABOUT SHOUNEN JUMP WITH!”

There was something about Tendou’s excitement that caused a warmth to spread through Wakatoshi’s chest and he found the in depth conversation about Gintama that followed to be quite enjoyable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [here it is on tumblr](https://icecreamwithsprinkles.tumblr.com/post/162757692995/janespendlove-sent-the-following-request-this-is)
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


	5. "You don't even know what you do to me." kurotsuki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [#26: "You don't even know what you do to me."](https://icecreamwithsprinkles.tumblr.com/post/162687047405/send-me-a-number-and-pairing-and-ill-write-you-a)
> 
> requested by [xlady-saya](http://xlady-saya.tumblr.com)
> 
> I'm not sure how I feel about this one, but hopefully you enjoy it nonetheless!

This is becoming a problem.

For these past few weeks, whenever Tetsurou is around Tsukishima, he finds it increasingly harder to concentrate on anything except, well, Tsukishima.

When they play volleyball with old friends from high school, Tetsurou fumbles on receives that would normally be solid, barely hits blocks that should easily be shut-outs, and hits his normally safe jump serves out of bounds or into the net, all because Tsukishima is too distracting. Tetsurou can’t bring himself to tear his eyes away from Tsukishima’s long, muscular legs or the look of calm intensity that washes over his face whenever he goes for a read block. He can’t stop thinking to himself how incredible a volleyball player Tsukishima has become.

When they study together, Tetsurou finds himself observing the way Tsukishima twirls his pencil and purses his lips ever so slightly when he is trying to work out a tricky problem. He notices how small and neat Tsukishima’s handwriting is, despite how fast he writes. He smiles at the sigh of relief Tsukishima always heaves when he finishes a problem and moves on to the next. When Tsukishima announces that he needs to get going, Tetsurou realizes with dismay that he’s done absolutely none of his own work.

It is like this every time they are together; Tetsurou almost completely loses focus on the task at hand, the entirety of his attention dedicated to learning everything about Tsukishima, no matter how inconsequential.

Currently, Tetsurou is sitting in his armchair, Tsukishima kitty corner to him on the couch, focusing intently on the TV in front of him as his fingers work quickly to press buttons and toggle joysticks on the Wiimote in his hands. Tsukishima has very nice hands; long fingers, smooth pale skin. Tetsurou wonders if Tsukishima’s palms are rough with callus like his own.

He trails his eyes up Tsukishima’s arms to his shoulders and notices how much they have filled out. Tsukishima is no longer the gangly, boney teenager he was when they first met, now a solid pillar as opposed to a flimsy flagpole.

Tetsurou’s gaze then wanders to Tsukishima’s hair. It looks soft and fluffy and Tetsurou _really_ wants to touch it. He wants to run his fingers through Tsukishima’s blond curls, maybe rub his cheek up against them like he used to do with his stuffed animals as a child.

Tetsurou wants to hold Tsukishima, to know if he is warm or cold, to know if he would feel soft in Tetsurou’s arms. He wants to know what it would feel like to—

“Kuroo-san?”

“Huh?”

“I asked if you wanted to play a round or two.”

Broken from his trance, Tetsurou notices Tsukishima is looking him right in the eye, gaze a tad scrutinizing. _Shit._ He had been staring at Tsukishima that entire time, so lost in his daydreams that he hadn’t even registered when Tsukishima started talking to him.

“Uh,” Tetsurou clears his throat and looks away from Tsukishima, only to find Kenma, Kunimi, and Akaashi all eyeing him from their respective perches in the living room.

_Jesus, how long had Tsukishima been trying to get his attention?_

Sighing, he rubs the back of his neck as he looks back toward Tsukishima. “Nah, I’m good. You guys can keep playing.”

“Are you feeling all right?” Tsukishima actually sounds concerned.

“Ah, yeah, I’m just”— _in love with you—“_ really tired. It’s been a long week. Work is really starting to pile up in my classes.”

That was a lie. It had actually been a fairly short week, his workload unusually light. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Kenma rolling his eyes, fully aware of Tetsurou’s bluff. They would surely be exchanging words later.

“Why don’t you go get some sleep, Kuroo-san?” Akaashi cuts in. “Don’t let us keep you.”

Tetsurou blinks, looks over at Kenma, who gives a quick half-shrug as if to say _it’s either that or you tell us what’s really going on,_ and concedes with a heavy sigh.

“All right, I’ll see you guys later, I guess.”

As Tetsurou gets up and starts heading toward his room, he hears a small “feel better” from Tsukishima.

_This is all your fault_ , he thinks in response. _And you don’t even know what you do to me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [here it is on tumblr](https://icecreamwithsprinkles.tumblr.com/post/162846017395/26-with-kurotsuki)
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


	6. “oh mY GOD ARE THESE YOUR BABY PICTURES???” Bokuto, Akaashi, implied kurotsuki, Tsukishima family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [#35: “oh mY GOD ARE THESE YOUR BABY PICTURES???”](https://icecreamwithsprinkles.tumblr.com/post/163178593140/otp-quotes-challenge)
> 
> requested by [vylhunter](http://vylhunter.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I sorta lost direction with this one, but I hope you enjoy anyway!

“Oh my god...ARE THESE YOUR BABY PICTURES? TSUKKI!”

Kei wants to die. He should have known better than to introduce Bokuto to his family, considering how it went the first time they met Tetsurou. _I want to meet those friends you and Tetsurou-kun are always talking about,_ his mother had said, after which Akiteru excitedly piped up, saying how he wants to personally thank the nice young men who keep his little brother properly fed.

For whatever absurd reason, Kei had agreed, and now here they are in the living room of his family home, Bokuto bouncing in place in front of the wall of framed photos from various stages in Kei’s childhood. Akiteru, who had been conversing with a now snickering Tetsurou and what Kei thinks is a mildly amused Akaashi, walks over to Bokuto and says with a chuckle, “There is plenty more where that came from.”

_Damn him._

The look of utter delight that spreads across Bokuto’s face makes Kei want to lock himself in a closet, never to see the light of day again. He opens his mouth to protest but it is too late, for his mother is already sashaying over to the couch, family photo album in hand.

_Damn her._

Bokuto shoots himself over to the couch, planting himself on one side of Kei’s mother, as Akaashi politely seats himself on her other side. The smile on his face is downright _terrifying._

Kei turns to Tetsurou with a pleading look on his face, silently begging for help, but Tetsurou merely shrugs with an infuriating lopsided grin. Kei scowls. _Some boyfriend you are._ Tetsurou has the audacity to actually laugh.

“You were so cute, Tsukishima,” Kei hears Akaashi comment.

“Yeah! What happened?!”

“Bokuto-san, don’t be mean.”

“That’s a long story for another time,” Akiteru cuts in, hand sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

Kei sends him a look that says _really?_ Akiteru flinches.

Thankfully, no one says anything, as they all know about what happened between Kei and Akiteru. Even Bokuto knows that it would be in poor taste to comment further.

“Tsukishima-san, did you show them the pictures of Kei in his dinosaur pajamas?”

“Tetsu, oh my god—“

“We haven’t gotten that far yet, Tetsurou-kun. We’re still on Kei’s second birthday party.”

Eugh. The majority of those feature Kei with a face full of strawberry shortcake. He feels his cheeks heat up as he tries to tune out Bokuto’s and Akaashi’s comments on how _at least baby Tsukki knew how to eat_ and _wow, Tsukishima and cake go way back_ and his mother’s giggling.

“Ah, darn. Well, let me know when you guys get there because those are my favorites,” Tetsurou says as Kei groans in annoyance.

“Wait, wait, we don’t mind if you skip forward, right Akaashi?”

“Why don’t we find something else to do—“

“Of course we don’t mind.” Akaashi turns and sends a shit eating grin straight at Kei.

Kei keeps his mouth in a straight line as he exhales forcefully through his nose. He knows he can’t win against Akaashi, so he accepts his fate of suffering for the next few hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [here it is on tumblr](https://icecreamwithsprinkles.tumblr.com/post/163253851340/35-for-the-otp-please-3)
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


	7. "You know damn well why things are the way they are." LevTsukki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [10\. "You know damn well why things are the way they are."](https://icecreamwithsprinkles.tumblr.com/post/163883842190/angst-prompts-for-all-your-heartbreak-needs)
> 
> requested by [copperstarlight](http://copperstarlight.tumblr.com/)
> 
> This is the first time I have ever written angst and it is for LevTsukki and I don't know how I feel about this LOL

He lies on his side and stares at the the window. At the dim light leaking through the slats in the closed blinds, at the shadowed outline of the tree branch that hangs just outside. The soft pillow is too warm against the side of his cheek. All of the blankets and sheets have been kicked to the foot of the bed. He’s hot, covered head to toe in sweat, yet he feels so,  _ so _ cold.

This isn’t fun anymore.

It was fun for a long time. Easy. No pressure, no obligations. Nothing but pure, unadulterated  _ fun. _

But it’s not fun anymore. It’s not easy. Every time Lev texts him to meet up, he feels more and more obligated to do so. Lev’s texts even come across as more and more of an obligation. Hooking up has now become a chore and what used to last a few hours, sometimes even the whole night, is now hardly more than thirty minutes. Usually it’s less. They take just enough time to get each other off, enough time for the quickest of fucks, and then spend the rest of the night on opposite sides of the bed, facing away from each other, tension palpable.

Kei doesn’t sleep on these nights anymore and he suspects Lev doesn’t either. Of course, he doesn’t know for sure, since they now refuse to look at each other after the dirty deed has been done.

He didn’t think such a thing was possible with Lev. Lev is, well,  _ Lev. _ He’s so socially inept that  _ nothing _ is awkward with him. He rubs people the wrong way, sure, but he does it so obliviously that it has no lasting effect after the initial  _ how are you even a functioning human being? _

Kei draws in a deep breath, feels his chest expand, lungs filling with air to their maximum capacity, and then lets it all out in a forceful huff.

He feels the bed shift behind him, feels Lev come into closer proximity. He guesses that Lev rolled onto his back due to the lack of air pulsing against the back of his neck each time Lev exhales.

There is frustration in the sigh that Lev lets out.

“Tsukki?”

“Hm.”

“I-...Can we stop this?”

“Why?”

He knows why. It’s disturbingly obvious to the both of them. That doesn’t stop him from asking anyway.

“I just...It feels  _ wrong, _ Tsukki.”

Kei doesn’t say anything for a few moments. He’s not sure how to respond, so he just lays there and continues to stare at the window, lets the rise and fall of his chest be the only thing he feels for the time being. He doesn’t know how much time has passed when he finally says, “Okay.”

“Okay,” Lev echos.

That should have been the end of it. They should have ended their conversation there, tried (and failed) to sleep away the rest of the night, and parted ways in the morning, off to go figure out their own shit.

But, of fucking  _ course _ , Lev—bless his big, fat, golden heart—doesn’t know when to shut the fuck up and asks, “Why did it end up like this, Tsukki?”

Kei feels every muscle in his body tense as irritation spikes through his core. He does not want to deal with this right now. It’s done, it’s over, they’ve figuratively said their goodbyes. They don’t need to be in each other’s business any longer.

“You know damn well why things are the way they are.”

Lev doesn’t say anything. Kei feels him sit up. More time passes and he remains silent. Kei can feel his blood pressure rising, cursing the fact that it is impossible to get a rise out of Lev.  _ Say something, damn it. _

He doesn’t even know who that thought is directed to, so he breaks the silence. Rather, hacks it apart with a metaphorical machete.

“We started hooking up because it was fun at the time and we had nothing better to do. Then, your stupid little senpai, who you’ve been varying amounts of in love with for the past  _ decade _ waltzes, god knows how, back into your life, and suddenly you can’t handle the guilt of fucking someone you’re not actually in love with-”

“As if you’re one to talk.” Kei freezes. He never thought Lev had the capability of speaking with such an ice cold, cutting tone. “Don’t think I haven’t noticed you staring like an idiot at  _ your _ senpai, who  _ you’ve _ been—what was it— _ varying amounts of in love with for the past decade.” _

Lev is right, fuck him, and Kei  _ hates _ it. He  _ hates _ being put in his place. He clenches his eyes shut, as if it will make everything stop, as if it will make Lev just  _ go away _ .

He sort of gets his wish because, after a long, suffocating silence, Lev announces that he’s leaving. Kei just lays there, on his side, no longer staring at the window, as his eyes are still tightly shut, as he listens to Lev get dressed and gather his belongings. Lev speaks one final time as he opens the door.

“Don’t you ever fucking talk about Yaku-san’s height. That’s my job, you asshole.”

The door slams, and Lev is gone, and Kei hates that he feels like he’s about to cry for the first time since he was a child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [here it is on tumblr](https://icecreamwithsprinkles.tumblr.com/post/163889227970/heyyy-d-10-for-levtsukki-please)
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
